The Journey
by tigerheart1234
Summary: Sara has started her Journey. But trouble is on the herizion. Team Rocket is acting up, all of the villains are acting up actually, and it's up to her and her friends to save their world before it crumbles from the might of Rocket's new weapon. Can she save her world? Or will it be destroyed? IS IN FIRST PERSON. I stink at summaries.


I smiled at Pallet Town as I woke up. I slipped on my clothes, a violet shirt, a nice base ball hat, jeans, and tennashoes. I ran down the steps, Pachiresu following me,"Good Luck on your Journey, Sara." She said, smiling. I nodded, and grabbed the small back pack of clothes, food, water, and pokemon caspule devices. Paciresu around my neck."Remember to write!" She yelled as I ran out. I ran down the streets.

I ran into the pokemon lab to see that there was already a person there. "Huh?" I mumbled. "I'm Max," He said, holding out a hand. He wore a orange shirt, with black hair, a orange jacket, regular jeans, and tennashoes. "Nice to meet you." He said, smiling. "Max is here to get his Pokedex." Oak explained. "I'm Sara." I replied ,waving. "Alright, Sara. You can choose from any of these starters." Oak said, smiling. I picked up Charmander. "You seem cute." I said, smiling at it. It nodded, and hopped onto my head. "Here's your Pokedex," He said, handing it to me. I nodded, and petted Charmander. "You'll recive pokemon along your journey, and travel to other regions," Oak began. "So if you ever need any help, or need to send pokemon to me, I'll be happy to obliage." He said, smiling. I nodded. "Good luck on your journey!"

I walked out of the lab with Max. "Where are you headed?" I asked. "Pewter City. I need to try and get the badge." Max explained. "Me too." I said, smiling. "Cool." Max said, starting to walk. I followed him.

I stopped as the sun set. "We should set up a camp." I said, wiping my forehead. "Good thinking." Max replied, smiling. "Chamander, uh, can you light a fire?" I asked. Charmander let out a huff, and blew fire onto the ground. "Nice!" I said, high fiving it. "You know, Pewter City has a rock type gym." Max said, looking at the fire. "And rock is super effective on fire." He added. "So? As long as Char and I are together, we can overcome anything." I said, smiling. 'And the second gym is a water type." Max sighed. "Your a real downer, ya know that?" I said, punching his arm lightly. "I'm just stating the facts." Max replied, putting up his hands. "Besides, you only have one pokemon." He sighed. "Do I? Paci counts." I said petting the squirrel.I said, cracking a smile. I let out a whistle, and watched as my old friend, Ryhorn, walked out of the bushes. "No way." Max gaped. "Ryhorn, Max, Char. Char, Max, Ryhorn." I said, waving my hands. "A Ryhorn?" He gaped. I nodded, and petted my old friend. "Yep. Ryhorn is a old friend." I explained. . "Dad also gave me this," I held out one more pokeball. "But I've never seen what was inside. He told me not to until I started my journy." I explained. "Well your on your journey now." Max offered. "Good idea!" I gaped. "Come on out!" I yelled, tossing it into the air. The Capsule Device opened, and revealed a small pokemon. It was entirly small, and one held a note. "it has a note." I observed, taking it. "Dear Sara, if your reading this, you've started your journey and have opened the capsule devie that I used to capture this pokemon: Ralts. This pokemon was raised with me in the Johto and Hoenn Region during my travels, and thus I wanted you to have her. She were each found in the Day Care, and her trainer abandoned Ralts. Thus, I'm giving her to you. Take Care, Dad." I read. Ralts looked at me, and tilted it's head. "Ralt?" It asked. "You know, I have a Ralts too." Max observed, taking out a small berry. He threw it into the air, and I watched it explode. "What did that do?" I asked. "RAAAAA!" I leapt upwards, Char did aswell. "Relax," Max said as a Ralts flew into his hands from the air. "That was just the side effect of using Teleport, right Koyla?" He asked. The other Ralts nodded. "Cool." I gaped. "Alright, everyone to bed." I yawned, laying onto Ryhorn, Ralts and Char on my stomach. "Night e'rebody." I yawned, putting my hands behind my head. "Tommorow we go to Brock, and kick his butt!" I said, smilgin at Max.


End file.
